


Дорожки света

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: Дорожки света [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles is a Tease, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Чарльз - свидетель, которого Эрик должен доставить в суд живым и невредимым. Все было бы намного проще, не будь Чарльз при этом еще и телепатом, и любителем спать в чем мать родила.<br/>Первый фик из серии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорожки света

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Patterns of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698630) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88). 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

\- Ксавье - единственный, кто может одолеть Шоу, - сказала МакТаггерт. - Нам нужно, чтобы ты доставил его, но будь осторожен, Леншерр. Он может быть опасен.  
  
Вот повезло: главный свидетель должен был оказаться чертовым телепатом. Если и было что-то, что Эрик терпеть не мог... Он до сих пор помнил нестерпимую агонию, словно в голову всадили нож, когда за него взялась блондинистая подружка Шоу. По крайней мере, сейчас она была за решеткой, но надолго ли?  
  
Скоро им пора будет двигаться дальше, подумал Эрик, если они хотят оказаться в Колумбии до наступления темноты.  
  
Ксавье все еще спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, его темные волосы растрепались и теперь торчали во все стороны. Должно быть, он метался во сне, пока Эрик прикорнул ненадолго в кресле; одеяло сползло до половины спины, открывая на обозрение довольно отвлекающий кусок обнаженной кожи.  
  
Не просто свидетель-телепат, но еще и любитель спать в чем мать родила. Эрик официально ненавидел свою жизнь.  
  
Эрик сверлил взглядом голую стену - лишь бы не смотреть на Ксавье, - уговаривая себя сосредоточиться на миссии, на том, чтобы одержать над Шоу верх раз и навсегда. Стоило выспаться прошлой ночью. Усталость делала Эрика более восприимчивым ко всяким отвлекающим факторам.  
  
Едва ли Ксавье планировал вдруг взять и исчезнуть прямо у него из-под носа; это стало ясно еще вчера, когда два прихвостня Шоу набросились на Эрика. Ксавье вполне мог сбежать, но он остался и дрался бок о бок с Эриком, обездвижив одного из двух при помощи своих способностей, в то время как Эрик повалил второго на пол, удерживая на месте за все кусочки металла в его одежде. Как бы скептически Ксавье ни относился к судам и защите свидетелей - а у него было, что сказать на обе эти темы, когда Эрик забрал его, - похоже, он был настроен серьезно.  
  
Лучи утреннего солнца, проникавшие сквозь жалюзи, падали на спину Ксавье яркими полосами. Эрик гулко сглотнул. Ему хотелось провести по этим дорожкам света и тепла языком, попробовать на вкус соленую кожу. Эрик представил, как прикусит зубами загривок, вылизывая его и посасывая, пока Ксавье не начнет постанывать и ерзать под ним, вжимаясь бедрами в матрац. Он хотел спуститься поцелуями вниз по его спине и, стянув одеяло в сторону, обнажить еще больше голой плоти - чем ниже, тем теплее; открыть изгиб ягодиц Ксавье и лизать их, покусывая и посасывая, пока тот не начнет извиваться и стонать во весь голос. Потом раздвинуть их и вылизать его там ленивыми, медленными, но настойчивыми движениями, пока Ксавье не начнет похныкивать и умолять, не в состоянии вспомнить даже собственного имени...  
  
Тут в его голове раздался безмолвный вскрик. В первое мгновение Эрик был уверен, что ему лишь показалось, но тут он заметил, что Ксавье уже не спит, а изумленно таращится на него широко раскрытыми, потемневшими глазами. На щеках у него горел румянец - то ли со сна, то ли нет...  
  
\- Который час? - голос Ксавье звучал неуверенно, словно он совсем не это хотел сказать.  
  
\- Около шести, - отозвался Эрик. - Скоро пора будет отправляться.  
  
Ксавье посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, но ничего не сказал.  
  
Эрик чувствовал себя крайне некомфортно, понимая, что у него стоит. Не надо было быть телепатом, чтобы понять, о чем он думал. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо при мысли о том, что бы на это сказала МакТаггерт: "непрофессионально", "низко", "подвергает миссию риску".  
  
Ксавье рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, - выдавил он. - Похоже, тебе еще не приходилось попадать агенту МагТаггерт под раздачу.  
  
\- Убирайся из моей головы! - рявкнул Эрик. Ебать этих телепатов.  
  
"Так в ебле телепатов-то и все дело, м?" - раздался у него в голове насмешливый голос Ксавье.  
  
Эрик сердито зыркнул на него глазами, пытаясь убедить самого себя, что задушить свидетеля еще больше против правил, нежели трахнуть его.  
  
\- Я, конечно, могу поставить блок, - самодовольно протянул Ксавье, - хотя ты ужасно громко думаешь. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты думал о чем-нибудь другом.  
  
\- Я иду в душ, - заявил Эрик, резко поднимаясь на ноги. Больше не было смысла пытаться скрыть эрекцию, но, по крайней мере, теперь он мог от нее избавиться.  
  
Образ, вспыхнувший в его голове, явно был проекцией, причем такой сильной, что Эрик едва устоял на ногах: он и Ксавье в душе, Ксавье стоит перед ним на коленях и жадно сосет его член, а Эрик сжимает в руке его волосы и с содроганием кончает...  
  
\- Ты... - выдавил Эрик, задыхаясь от бешенства.  
  
\- Удачи тебе в душе, - сладко пропел Ксавье.  
  
Он смотрел на Эрика как кот, объевшийся сметаны, и это, пожалуй, самое несвоевременное сравнение, какое только могла выдать эрикова предательская память.  
  
У Эрика стоял так, что ему было физически больно. И, кстати говоря, холодный душ совсем не помогает.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
